The Other fox container
by Dauhmer
Summary: NarutoxNaruko NOT INCEST. The fourth could only seal all the chakra of the kyuubi into Naruto but all the inteligence had to be put into another child a girl who's parents were killed and Itachi Is Hokage?
1. Two of a Kind

okay so I'm back again Sorry didn't finish the king of demons i lost inspiration but I got it back after reading some NaruIno

and I decided That I wanted to read a NaruNaru or a narutoxnaruko. I can't say much why do people post disclaimers no where in the

guidelines does it say we have to put them

* * *

The moon held in the sky as 9 whisping burnt orange tails cut through it and ninja's screaming in pain. "Is the hokage ready yet?"

a young kakashi asked. "NO, KEEP THE FOX BUSY!" yelled a medic nin.

"Kakashi?" asked a anbu squad leader, his mask showed evident of the battle that layed behind him.

"yes?" kakashi answered.

"The fox knows jutsu's." the squad leader replied.

Kakashi's eye's widened. "WHAT!?!"

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu." a giant cloud of smoke formed only to lift immedietly the threats underneath.

three ninetailed foxes.

"Oh god."

_--at the hospital--_

"Oh Minato he's beautiful, he looks just like you" a crimson red haired woman cryed in her hospital bed.

a spikey blonde haired man looked up with his dark blue eyes. " you think so Kushina?" he asked

"I know it" she replied to him as she slpped away.

"Kushina."Minato sadly said as the doctors caming rushing in, Minato had to get going but then realized that the nine tailed now know how to do jutsu's couldn't be contained in one container, how was he suppose to win.

"we'll take her to the orphanage" a doctor said to a nurse. Minato looked to see it was just across the hall. "whats going on here?" Minato curiousley asked "lord hokage, this child her father died in the fight against the nine tails and her mother died giving birth, sad story, we have to give to an orphanage."

"I'll take her" the blonde haired blue eyed girl just looked at him as if she knew what was about to happen.

_---Outside---_

_alright you two make the village proud_ Minato thought to himself as he started doing the seals for the dead demon consuming seal."ALRIGHT YOU SON OF BITCH, DEAD DEMON CONSUMING SEAL! make me proud Naruto, and Naruko."

All their was left was decimated forest and two blonde babies with newly found whisker marks, only connected by the demons' halves within them.

---a little over a dozen years later---

"NARUTO! WAKE UP" screamed Iruka.

"huh. what?" he groggly answered

"If you don't pay attention to any of this you'll never make it as a ninja" Iruka lectured the blonde.

"why does Naruko get to sleep then, huh?" the loudmouth blonde pouts.

"because she has perfect test scores." Iruka replied letting the blonde soon to be kuniochi sleep.

still pouting "I think she's cheating"

"Who can I cheat off if I have perfect scores" the Newly awaken blonde with her hair up in pigtails, black mini skirt and white tanktop with a orange leaf symbol on the front and sandals(not the ugly blue sandals everyone wheres)

"Iruka."

"You truly are an idiot, I'm going back to sleep" the tired blonde said.

Iruka gathering papers "Actually your final test exam is today so I need you to stay awake for a few hours"

"You know whats gonna happen I'll be done in thirty minutes and dipshit back there is gonna stay after for about four more hours. I'll pass he'll fail." She said in a I know everything manner.

"hey!" The loudmouth try to defend himself

"while that may be true, I need you up now" The wise chunnin stated

____________________________________________________________________________

_wow she was right, again, it's already three o clock and naruto's not even finished. HOW CAN HE NOT BE DONE I GAVE THE TEST AT 10 THIS MORNING_.

"DONE IRUKA-SENSIA!"The loudmouthed blonde shouted gleefully

"Well it's about...I mean good job Naruto, you can go home now if you lke."_I'll just get Mizuki to grade it. _The tired dolphin finally went home and Naruto did likewise but not without a stop at Itchirukas'

"ITCHIRUKA-SAMA PREPARE THE BOWLS!" he exclaimed gleefully.

"You got it Naruto-san!" Itchiruka responded as he went to the back leaving his daughter in the front to talk with the blonde.

"hey Naruto-kun whats wrong" Ayame with a worried look on her face.

"Nothins wrong, I'm just hungry." Naruto responded with his fox grin.

"somethings wrong Naruto I've known long enough to tell when you're faking" Ayame said annoyed with her hands on her hips,"Now tell me whats wrong?"

He looked at her dumbfounded then just looked down "It's just that...I got a test this morning and a girl said I wouldn't finish on time that I would stay after for hours and still fail."

Ayame looked at her long time friend, no, her little brother with sad eye's "oh Naruto-Kun, don't let that girl or the test get you down."

"but she was right! I didn't finish until just a few minutes ago and I didn't know any of the answers!" He said with a sad look on his face.

"well it'll make it all the better when you become hokage, you can look back at that girl and realize she was an idiot." Ayame said in an excited way to get Naruto out of the dumps.

Happy once more "THANKS I WILL! I'LL SHOW THAT NARUKO-BAKA WHO TH..."

Ayame interupted "Naruko-san?"

He stopped and looked at her with suprise "Yeah, You know her?"

with a smile on her face. "Yeah, she's also a really good customer, she doesn't eat much ramen but she comes here everyday after class, she's a really nice girl."

Pouting "oh ya well, not to me."

Ayame with a smile on her face, "I'm suprised you two are really alike, oh speak of the devil, HI NARUKO-SAN"

The striking blonde looked at her smiling "HEY AYAME CHAN, PREPARE THE BOWLS!" she sits down not even realizing the other blonde.

"Hai" ayame left to tell her dad

"hey naruko-baka" he glared at her

"hey naruto-baka" she glared as Ayame came out.

"OKAY YOU TWO CALM DOWN!" Ayame getting annoyed. "how can you two not get along?You two are almost like twins, you eat the same food you have the same bad habits, how did you two ever figure out how to hate each other."

"He's an idiot""She's a bitch" both responded at the same time

"here's your ramen naruto-san and heres yours Naruko-san" Teuchi said as placed down several bowls

The two blondes forgot all about the other and just chowed down on the ramen it was true that the two blondes couldn't stand each other, but it was because of one thing, intelligence thats the only reason Naruko had so much intelligence that she prided herself in it and Naruto didn't have much so when she prided herself in her intelligence he felt weak. One thing Naruto didn't want to be was weak.

"Oiy, Naruko-san?" he said after his 5th bowl.

"Hm?" noodles still in her mouth also on her 5th

"uhm, you couldn't uh, tutor me could you?"he said not even paying attention to his bowl twiddling his thumbs.

_did he really just ask that? _she slurped in the noodle's "why?"

"you know" putting on his smile straching his head. "you can't be a dumb hokage can you?"

knowing the blondes dream to be hokage, not knowing why he would want the job all it is, is a title with lots of paperwork.

"Uhm No" then went back to her ramen finishing it up "AHH, ONE MORE PLEASE!!!"

"WHAAAT?!? WHY NOT?" Naruto looked at her.

"simple I don't like you" not even paying attention to him anymore.

"I try to be friendly and all you do is be mean!" pouting

"I don't care" finishing the last of her noodle's "and thanks to you I'm gonna leave early."

Ayame looking at poor Naruto. "oh naruto it's okay you'll get her someday."

Naruto dropped his jaw "EWW NO NEVER EVER. SHE IS SO MEAN!" he payed for his ramen and left "BYE AYAME-CHAN GONNA GO TRAIN FOR A FEW HOURS"

* * *

if thier was one thing he knew he could do better then Naruko it was almost anything else at being a ninja. He had what ninja's need 'stamina' and he lots, honestly he never got tired from training, never got worn out from it either it just got late and had to be home so he

wouldn't be late for class. Naruto infact had inhuman stamina and along with that came inhuman chakra.

So busy on training Naruto didn't see the two green spandex wearing ninja watching him.

"GUY-SENSAI HE HAS THE FLAME OF YOUTH DON'T YOU THINK!" said the bug-eyed ninja.

"YES LEE HE IN FACT DOES!" guy couldn't help but also yell which got the attention of the blonde

Naruto hearing the yelling looked back behind him. seeing the two almost twin ninja's looking at him watching him train.

"hey bushy brow's what are you looking at." naruto just stared at them

"watching you train, and i got to say your training is flawed." guy sensei

"what would you know about training freak." naruto asked annoyed

"FREAK?!? as you should know I'm the best taijutus user in the village." Guy annouced taking off one of his weights. "here hold this." giving the weight to Naruto it instantly dropped to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto screamed trying to pull the weight was even impossible for him "HOW MUCH IS THIS!" still trying to get the weight to budge, Guy goes over picks it up with one hand and straps it back on.

"alot, and just to let you know you shouldn't disrespect people stronger then you

"alright then train me" Naruto demanded " I want to be the best!"

"NOW THATS MORE LIKE IT. GUY-SENSEI HE MUST TRAIN WITH US HE HAS SO MUCH YOUTH!!!" Lee begged his sensei.

"YOUR RIGHT LEE" with fist in air

"GUY SENSEI!!!"

"LEE"

"GUY SENSEI"

"LEE"

*HUG*

Naruto dumbfounded looked at the crying jounin and his student. "so when do we start?" naruto asked

Guy got up wiping his tears "right now, your new to my training so I'll start you off small. ONE THOUSAND PUSH-UPS!!!"

Naruto dropped his jaw "WHAT?!?" dropped to the ground and started

after 300 push-ups a raven haired boy appeared looking at Naruto, his dark eyes looking at him in question to the blonde was doing. Sasuke got on his belly in front of Naruto. Naruto's eyes closed didn't even see him there.

"OIY NARUTO" this caused the blonde to jump back

"AHH SASUKE!!" the boy got sat down and caught his breath looking around not seeing the green clad ninja anywhere.

"who are you looking for? the uchiha asked standing up now

"uh guy-sensei, hey sasuke what are you doing here?" Naruto removed his jacket since he got really hot leaving him in his black tanktop.

"I wanted you to know that the hokage is giving up his spot." hands on his hips lookin smug

"WHAT HOW DO YOU KNOW?" the blonde quickly got to his feet

"Well, I'm brothers with the new elected hokage, that's how" still smug

"oh Itachi-san?" looking dumbfounded

"mhm, the old man came to the compound today and annouced it, so we're all having a congratulations party. Wanna come?" holding his hand out.

"you think I'm allowed to come don't they hate me, the other uchiha's I mean?" naruto sadly asked sitting back on the ground

"well your my best friend so I asked the new hokage, and he said it's all good." Sasuke said smiling holding his hand out to his best friend

"Alright then!" the blonde happily grabbed his hand


	2. Party with Killer Bee

well a comment on the last fic got me thinking and i think this will be the last chapter until i find a beta or someone to help me out with my story telling abilities

sorry.

* * *

"So Sasuke" the blonde asked walking with the Uchiha to the outskirts of town to head to the party

"Hmm?" cocking his head to the blonde

"what is it like? Having you're brother become hokage and all I mean?"

Sasuke pondered a little "Well I guess it's pretty cool, being hokage means he's the strongest in the village."

The blonde nodded "No, that's not what I mean."

The Uchiha looked at him "I'm not jealous or anything really."

Naruto gave his foxy grin "Well I am, and if he's hokage that means I'm just gonna have to be stronger."

Smirking at his friend as the start entering the compound "That's going to be pretty hard. My brother is pretty strong"

Walking into the main building Naruto was amazed their was balloons and a banner saying 'Congratulations Rokudaime' snack table and games to play. Along with all the stuff, their was many important people there, like the council, all the clan leaders, their children and as well as the Sandaime and some other kage's.

"wow" Naruto said in amazement

"Put your jaw back in your mouth dope" with small smirk on his mouth

"hehe, sorry it's just that everyone who's anyone is here." scratching the back of his head in embarrassment

"that's not true, your here"

"oiy shut it teme" annoyed

"whatever, oh I just remembered I got to get dressed up and sit at the table next to my father" realization hitting the Uchiha

"huh?" tilting his head

"Sorry Naruto I can't hang out with you until after the speeches" Now scratching his head out of embarrassment

"of course" _this will be boring_ Naruto said thinking to himself

about fifteen minutes passed when Naruto decided that he should start to socialized instead of just sitting around so he went to the table filled with all sorts of food.

"YUCK WHAT IS THIS CRUD?!?" an angry female voice yelled

"oh great she's here" talking to himself as he started to approach the love of his life so to speak trying to ignore the other loud blonde.

"oiy hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved to the pink haired girl

_oh great he's here, oh well better talk to him see if he can hook me up with Sasuke-kun _The pink haired girl already annoyed "Oh hey Naruto"

"Great party, huh" blushing surprised that his crush would even talk to him this long

"Ya, hey Naruto uh kun I was wondering your good friends with Sasuke right?" Rubbing her finger up his chest

Now really red "Um... ya I guess" _She's finally forgetting about Sasuke and going to admit her love to me! YATTA!!!_

"Can you perhaps hook me up with him, if you do I can make it worth your while" she said in a seductive voice while a blonde with pig tails walks by cradling rolls in her arms and one roll in her mouth white tank top and some Capri's "wow your not slut"

Sakura gets furious while Naruto laughs _okay I don't think I can look at her the same way now that I know she'll throw her self at anyone to get what she wants._

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BLONDE BITCH" Sakura yelling at the blonde who just kept a hold of her rolls

"Your a slut. You were just about to rub that idiots dick so you can rub another, I think that's a pretty good description of a slut" Naruko finished as she put another roll in her mouth

Sakura just laughed at her "at least I'm not eating like a cow. In a few weeks your gonna be HUGE!"

"your fatter then me" Naruko finished as she just walked away

"errhAHHHH I HATE HER" furious just left the party

Naruto went to look for someone else to talk with who wasn't a trying to get with his best friend. he wasn't looking when all of sudden he ran into a man in a blue kimono(I don't know what it is) with a white robe with a blue hat with a white area on top with the wind symbol in blue

The man stared at with hatred and all Naruto could do was look at his eyes

"watch where your going demon trash" the kazekage spat

a large man in the same outfit but with yellow put his large tan hand on the kazekages' shoulder "leave him alone"

"shut up E these demons are nothing but trouble" the kazekage spat, then the Raikages hand on the Kazekage's shoulder tightened

"You shouldn't really talk like that to people who really earned the title kage unlike you who was just appointed the position out of fear of your own son." Naruto didn't know what they were talking about but he left the party things were getting strange so he just went home.

_**the next day**_

Naruto got up pretty early since he just went to bed when he got home and it was only 8. He headed of to his training area only to find someone was already there the man looked like it could be the guy who helped him yesterday at the party and Naruto thought it was only right to thank him.

"HEY THERE RAIKAGE-SAN!" yelled Naruto the man turned around in a questionably manner

"Who me?" he pointed at himself.

"Ya I wanted to thank you for what you did for me yesterday standing up for me and all" Naruto said excited that he was face to face with the raikage the most powerful ninja in the land of lightning.

"that sounds like my brother all-right, always standed up for the weak." said killer bee with his arms crossed.

"oh your brother you two look alot alike." Naruto exclaimed

"not really, let me guess you only saw him in his Repackage get up huh?" laughing at the blonde

embarrassed he scratched the back of his head "hehe ya I guess all I could see was his is hands really and he was really big"

"ha ha thought so, hey your a academy student about to graduate right?" killer bee questioned him

"huh, ya how'd you know?" he questioned the blonde

"is your name Naruto" killer bee looked at him

"okay now your being creepy" Naruto now annoyed

"Oh sorry one of your classmates is training with me right now and she was talking a bit about you, she should be back soon she went to use the bathroom" answering the blondes question.

"Really whats her name" Naruto questioned him

"I don't know, but if I think she likes you" this made Naruto's eye's light up

"REALLY HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE SAY!" Naruto asked eager to know that he might have a chance at love none of his classmates were bad looking other then Hinata(sorry I just think she's weird looking)

"Well she went on about how much she hates you and how annoying you are" at this Narutos' jaw dropped.

" I don't think that means she likes me."

"of course it does my boy" killer bee grabbed in a headlock and pointed to the sky "what else could it mean"

"It could mean I hate him" said a blonde with pigtails and whiskers walk towards the training field in a frill white top and short shorts with sneakers. "Now bee can we get back to training"

"Ya sure" he said

"Hold on Killer Bee can you train me too?" Naruto looking at this as an opportunity to beat Naruko

"uh ya I guess I could" he said scratching his chin

"YA AWESOME!!!" Naruto could barely hold in his excitement if the Raikage was Killer Bees brother that mean he had to be super strong also.

"alright lets start with Bunshin. Your gonna need to know this to pass your academy exam which by the looks of it are coming up soon."

Killer Bee did a few hand signs **BUNSHIN NO JUTSU **and a dead Killer Bee clone was right next to him embarrassed he scratched the of his head "AHAHA SORRY I HAVE TO MUCH CHAKRA SO I CAN'T REALLY CONTROLL IT AND MAKE A PROPER BUNSHIN, so I have to do this jutsu." Killer bee did one hand sign **"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU" ** and another bee appeared.

"whats so good about this, it looks like a regular clone" Naruto said not impressed

"Well Narutard the difference is a kage bunshin is solid" Naruko pointed out

"OH REALLY CO..." Naruto got punched by the clone

"Ow BUT STILL COOL" Naruto said as he got back up " I think that might be my problem with making regular bunshin also, maybe I have to much chakra, You gotta teach it to me."

Killer Bee was weary on it

"AND ME TOO BEE" yelled Naruko

"alright, I won't teach both of but I'll teach who ever beats me" said Killer Bee

"alright deal" the blondes said in unison

"first of whats your name" Killer Bee asked the girl

"oh sorry" she gave a foxy grin "it's Naruko"

_they really are just alike now if they learn to work together they might be able to beat me, I've already seen the way Naruko fights, with strategy beyond anyone else I've ever seen but she lacks in chakra and strength and that boy when I punched him with my clone I accidentally used to much chakra and it should of broke his jaw and he says that he can't make a proper bunshin like me so maybe._

"you ready Bee" Naruto just out in the open as Naruko went to hide

"you aren't really smart huh" Killer bee said

"enough talk"

Naruto threw some shuriken at Bee. Bee barely moved his arm and cut the shuriken in half with one of his swords. Naruto then just ran up to him with great speed and just headbutted him which caught Bee off guard and hit him right in the stomach. He might of had a abs of steel but it still hurt a lot

He didn't much time recover when out of no where Naruko appeared behind him and attempted to kick him in the back of the head but he caught it and then saw that the person who headbutted him puffed in smoke. _but how I could feel it _ the one who kicked him poofed also then hands grapped him from the ground the and drug him under. _heh wrong move _ a few hand seals and he raised the earth

Naruto was just watching this whole thing and was stunned was Killer Bee crazy at first he was just moving around like someone was hitting him then he encased himself in dirt and raised a pillar of earth. "whats he doing" Naruto then saw Naruko was on the other side of the field with rat seal which meant he was in a genjutsu and it must be a powerful one too.

After a several minutes Killer Bee was tired out. These kids were tough when he was tired out he heard Naruko Dispell the genjutsu _you got to be kidding me it was a genjutsu the whole time?_ then the real Naruto Jumped from the bush he was hiding from and punched him in the face and jumped which is when Naruko Jumped in the air and Naruto Grabbed her arms and threw her Killer Bee which just recovered from the punch and then got a kick delivered to his stomach._eh this kids work perfectly together _then he Poofed out of existence

"huh, where did he go?" Asked Naruto who jumped up on the middle training log while Naruko was just looking at him

"Could you really not tell we where fighting a shadow clone" asked Naruko

"How did you know?"Naruto asking another question

"why would he want to be beaten to the point of exhaustion if he was going to show us a new jutsu" She pointed out

"that's right Naruko" Killer Bee said as put his head back he accidentally hit Naruto's butt and knocked him off to where he landed on top of Naruko Kissing her

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" yelled Killer Bee

They were like that for about ten seconds at first they hated it then for some reason they couldn't stop they just needed this for some reason it even became a passionate for a while.

"uh I'm glad you two are such great terms but should we get back to training." They opened their eyes only then did they realize what happened

"AHHHH YOU KISSED ME!!!" Naruko screamed

"NO I FELL IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, I SWEAR!!!" Naruto pleaded

"alright you got a kiss but you can't tell anyone or I'll kill you " She threatened

"Okay fine" Naruto relief

"If you two don't pay attention you won't be able to learn the kage bunshin no jutsu." Killer Bee now just annoyed at the two blondes

"Now Naruko I don't know if you can pull it off since you don't have much chakra unlike Naruto, so you might only be able to make one or two a day" exclaimed Killer Bee

"Alright Bee"

_few hours later_

"congratulations you both have mastered the Kage Bunshin no jutsu" Killer Bee but his hands to his side proud of his teachings but he noticed the two blondes won't look at each other. _oh well I got to leave later at the end of the day _"well goodbye I got to pack up."

Naruto Broke away from his arrogance " Oh okay bye Bee-sensei" Killer bee went to shake his hand Naruto just looked at it. Killer Bee got annoyed and grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Bye Naruto, Bye Naruko" he said as he left the two their who just stood their for a little while and then left

* * *

Alright while writing this i Might post a few more chapters but i Need a beta bad to help out

also did anyone else notice that Naruto does not like to shake hands when someone tries to shake his hand he always blows it off but gaara made him shake his hand by pulling it up with his sand my friend pointed it out and i think Naruto might have germaphobia


	3. The Exam

alright I got some pretty awesome reviews and I just want to say thank you I love reviews their what keeps me going on writing so that means

you + Reviewing my story = more chapters. but also thier was apparently a bit of confusion with one person who by the way currently has my favorite review, deltabeta26 thinks that Naruto and Naruko are related which they aren't I think I might redo the first chapter in a way that is more understanding like I don't know the children take on the looks of the person who sealed the demon in them or something. But their not related but everyone thinks they are Thanks though delta because now I got a new idea. I hate talking so much, But I do want to give a shoutout to lindon2, they gave me a simple review the only one that was just a positive review thier the reason chapter two is posted so on with the story. Oh and by the way Hinata is weird and whats a shi goddess

* * *

_At the academy_

"alright everyone today as you know is your last day in the academy" Iruka pointed out "if you pass," he added "Now their will be a 200 question exam that will last from 7:30 to 10:30 then you got a thirtey minute break then a bunshin test which will last from 11:00 to 1:00 then the final test which only have of you will pass." adding some suspense to the last part

Sakura shot her hand up "What is the last test Iruka-sensie?" not even letting him call on her.

"Well it's a suprise but promise me only half of you will pass" Iruka pointed out leaving everyone in question

_oh okay so that's what it is _Naruko thought to herself. _I only hope I don't get faced with onyone to pathetic_

Iruka clapped his hands together "Alright so Mizuka is already passing out the tests so good luck and no talking"

After the tests were passed out some students were already having trouble thirty minutes passed and two students were already done so they got their break so the Naruko left and Shikamaru just slept.

At eleven the bunshin test started and most passed. Naruto passed no problem with the Kage bunshin which he was questioned by but he quickly explained himself. Only a few no name students didn't pass.

"Alright now for the final test" Iruka said "everyone outside to the ring." he said leading the way, suprisingly only two students knew what was going on. "For your final test everyone will get a number out of this tray" after everyone got one the students started to get an idea "Now I think all of you have figured out what's going on. Those who have the same number will spar and whoever wins becomes a genin" everyone gasped except a few.

The pink haired girl raised her hand again and didn't wait to be called on "BUT IRUKA-SENSEI THIS ISN'T FAIR"

"shut-up forehead girl you're probably going to lose anyways" the blonde next to her stated.

well she infact didn't lose No one did (as in no one I mean the charaters of naruto) they all passed with flying colors except their was one more match.

"alright now for the final match" iruka exclaimed everyone knew who it was for it was the only two who didn't go yet "alright the next match is" the two locked eyes knowing that it came to this "Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke" the two considered each other brothers yet they also considered each other rivals. The two went to the ring and unlike the others they shook hands knowing that this could be the last time the would talk to each other.

"I don't want you to hold back teme" Naruto said with a grin on his face but seriousness in his eyes

"Same here, dope" Sasuke responded with some amusement.

"alright" Iruka said as he raised up his hand "ready" the tension growing as the two jumped back to the opposite side of the ring of each other barely in. "FIGHT!!!"

The two just stood there staring each other down knowing that the other was a formidable foe, sidestepping at first never leaving their gaze. Sasuke was first to start. "**Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu**" the fireball shot towards Naruto and engulfed him.

"the Match is over." He said smugly "sorry Naruto"

"hehe what for teme" the blonde laughed as he was incased in a bunch of burnt shadow clones who all poofed.

"wha- how" striken since he's never seen this move before.

Naruto started running while making his infamous hand sign "**kage bunshin no jutsu**" 4 more Naruto's appeared. One in the middle was grabbed by the arm by the one next to him and spun around to gather momentum to throw it at him *poof* disspelled as soon as he threw one Naruto and kick him in the face *poof* then another jumped over spun in the air and kicked him in the back of the head *poof* and then Naruto kneed him in the face *poof* the Real Naruto tried to sweep Sasukes legs out from under him but the Uchiha flipped back.

"huff huff"breathing heavy wiping the blood from his lip "seems like you learned a new trick" Cracking a smile "maybe you CAN TEACH IT TO ME!" Unleashing his sharingan.

Naruto just laughed "ha teme you should be thanking me for helping you out here"

Sasuke smirked "Yeah maybe I'll buy you ramen after this"

"Oiy thats a promise" as he raised his hand up to form the seal again "**kage bunshin no jutsu**" this time he just sent out his clones.

Then Naruto heard Sasuke say it also "**kage bunshin no jutsu**" and one clone went and beat all of Narutos three clones.

The students looked in awe, the teachers especially since they new the kage bunshin was a forbidden technique requiring tons of was cheers for Sasuke and some for Naruto but Naruko was anaylzing the whole match, watching predicting the next move almost but it was starting to get unpredictable due to Naruto's sloppy yet powerful moves. The two students in the ring just smiled at each other knowing they would have to take it up a notch.

**"Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu" **another fireball appeared and shot towards Naruto, Naruto just created another clone to throw him through the fireball spinning to avoid the burns as much as possible, created another in mid flight to throw him down at his oppenent with a kick to the head which was blocked very well with his hand, Sasuke grabbed the foot twisted it to where Naruto would spin as he did his own to kick Naruto in the stomach which sent Naruto a little ways back

Not giving up Naruto Charged at him with what looked like a punch but was accuatally a block to counter the Uchiha's punch, while the Uchiha was distracted he got kicked into the air which another clone along with the real Naruto kicked him back to earth. The Uchiha got the full force of the kick but not wanting to give up he landed on his feet and shot a several fire balls which one hit the clone and another then hit Naruto then it grabbed him.

"huh?" Naruto said to himself being grabbed by the legs

It was Sasuke's clone he forgot all about it. The clone then wrapped his legs around Naruto which was going to make Naruto bullet to the ground headfirst. he managed to flip in the air to counter the attack and turn it against him but his counter was countered and was just kicked the ground hard. Naruto as a last resort managed to get up throw a clone at Sasuke to distract, summon maybe fiftey clones which all piled on the Uchiha then Naruto ran up and pulled one of the clones legs run away from the pile and pull out a chain of shadow clones which he then threw into the ground with his best friend at the recieving end.

Both of the students were tired, Sasuke from that last attack and Naruto from using so much chakra and some of the hits he took himself. Sasuke knew he only had enough chakra for one more fire ball. Naruto knew he could only make perhaps 5 more clones. they looked at each other.

"**Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu**"

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" both said in unison

Everything happened so slowly the two shadow clones grabbed the other two shadow clones and threw them at the Uchiha with no way to block and One to take on most of the fire ball. Two clones shot and hit Sasuke in the chin from both angles at the same time the fireball knocked the one clone blocking and sent the remaining power directly to the blonde. after the smoke cleared both students were on the ground passed out.

"whoa" Iruka said in shock "oh ya, uhm, THE WINNER IS...wait... THEIR IS NO WINNER IT IS A DRAW!!!" The whole crowd of students just looked in awe, suprised that deadlast got a draw against the great Uchiha Sasuke. Even Shikamaru didn't miss this.

"well this was better then watching clouds" Shikamaru said to himself "who would of thunk it, Naruto ...draw"

The teachers started gathering together to talk for about a ten minutes. Finally Iruka came out giving the verdict. Everyone wondering if they were going to both fail, like all the other draws. But this draw was different it should so much skill as a ninja. Naruto and Sasuke were finally regaining concioussness and were smiling to the other giving a thumbs up. Sitting next to each other and helping the other get up and walk to the benches.

Iruka finally came out of the discussion "alright we've come to a verdict." Iruka sighed "and I'm sorry, but Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto will NOT become genin. Both of them looked at each other and frowned, saddened that there will have to be put on hold till next year.

_At ichiruka's_

"Hey Teuchi-san two bowls" the blonde saddened "one miso and one..."

"teryaki pork." Sasuke finished also saddened "hey Naruto don't worry we'll figure something out.

Narutos head just drooped down. "No it won't we just failed at becoming Genins, and no Hokage ever failed their Genin test."

Sasuke looked at his friend and smiled "Hmph well I guess your the first" giving a smirk

Naruto couldn't help but smile at his best friends attempts to cheer him up which it worked. Naruto Now started eating like a elephant. Ordering bowl after bowl.

"ahh, that was great Sasuke, how many bowls did you eat" Naruto finishing up his last bowl

"one" he replied looking at him dumbfounded

"ha I ate 5 bowls you lose teme" Glorified in his one sided victory (okay just a little shout out here anyone who can eat more then 3 bowls of ramen is crazy. Five is just a more realistic number to everyone else's 17, 26 and 30 bowls and shit, it's stupid No one even if they are superhuman can eat 17 bowls of ramen in one sitting, so shut up your retarted)

"alright lets go shopping I'm sure theirs some new CD's out or one's we haven't heard." Sasuke offered, rising up his bowl to drink the broth.

"OKAY" Naruto said paying for his meal and Sasuke payed for his own meal

they arrived at the outside of a konha FYE they went inside just browsing.

"Oiy Naruto listen to this" Naruto came over and heard screaming in the headphone with really fast guitar.

"eh what is that?" Naruto said in disgust

"Bullet for my Valentine, they're one of my favorite" Sasuke pointed out

"of course you like that, but take a listen to this," Naruto put his CD in the demo machine

"oh I like this"_ a bass line starts, the music "keep the noise low, she doesn't want to blow it,"_

"I thought you would" Naruto said

_you don't recover from a night like this, out victim still lying in bed completly motionless, a hand moves in the dark to a zipper,_

"what song is this" Sasuke asked digging the slow tune

" oh it's uhm Sic transit gloria glory fades" Naruto remembered "ya I'm gonna get deja entendu and daisy albums by them."

"Oh okay get another for each of them I'm gonna get them too." Sasuke said likin this band

Leaving the store the quickly got bored

"hey lets call Kiba see if he's got anything to do" Naruto offered

"Alright I don't got any change so can I have some for the payphone" the three were pretty good friends and usually they'd hang out if their was nothin to do. Naruto gave him some change to put into the payphone.

"hey kiba, it's Sasuke... we wanted to know if you wanted to hang out...oh thats right your meeting your sensei tomorrow... sorry for waking you." Sasuke hung up the phone

"That should be us" Naruto said balling his fist.

"Naruto" Sasuke whispered

"It's not fair How come we didn't become genin's, I mean we stronger then all those genin's, No other student would of lasted that long against you or vice versa and you know it, but instead, but instead we failed, we failed." Naruto holding tears back. Then a man stopped

"Hold on you two failed your exams" said a man,

"yes we did sir" Sasuke replied

A poof of smoke revealed a white robe with red under it and a red hat with a white perimeter on top that has the kanji for fire on it. It was none other then the Hokage "Well little brother I guess that means I"m gonna have to give you another one" he lifted his head to reveal underneath the hat was not Sarutobi but Uchiha Itachi, the new Godaime Hokage.

"I'm giving you both a new exam" smiled Itachi

Naruto looked up this time crying "THANK YOU ITACH-SAN" Naruto wrapping him in a hug

"Itachi-neesan (is that right?) why are you doing this?" Sasuke looked at his brother.

Itachi turned into doves and red robins to get out of Naruto's hug and appeared beside him. "because little brother" He said bending a little to see his brother at eye level and poked him in the forehead "Your my little brother, and Naruto has had it rough and deserves it, I saw you twos match and you both showed incredible potential."

"YATTA WE GET ANOTHER CHANCE" Naruto excited "Whats the exam"

"Come to the Hokage tower tomorrow and you'll find out" with that, he dispersed into doves and red robins

* * *

alright thats it for chapter 3 What got me into really wanting to write this again is a story called mirror siblings check it out search it you know, it's really sad I almost cried. But it also came out with a sequel I don't remember the name cause my internets not working but just search narutoxnaruko for the keyword and only four stories come up ones this one, another is in some other language and the last 2 are mirror siblings part one and two. I had to put brand new in here their a really good band check em out you won't be disappointed.

oh before I go so I don't leave any confusion the reason I made itachi not turn into crows is because the Hokage outfit isn't black it's white and red. Oh also I've noticed I have quite abit of people from other countries reading so leave me a review telling me if you think Naruto and Sasuke should be seperated and put into different teams, the original team 7, or Should Itachi make them into a specially trained team to fight off something that Itachi knows is coming. But here is my request for you review in your native tounge if your native tongue is english and you want to join in, review in another language. alright see you next chapter


	4. to be genin

Alright I thank all three reviews and their wonderful support especially mckenmic and deltabeta26 they always have fun things to say. Anyways I think I am going put up another poll at the end of this chapter as well. but until then I think I might have to Redo all my chapters lol. I was also looking at the kampfer fanfictions and their are now 50 percent more fanfiction's, there are now 9 o.o oh by the way stay tuned to find out where to read a preview for my new story.

* * *

_at the Hokage tower _

Mid-afternoon, Konoha was actually pretty quiet. except for one of two Academy students who were walking up to the Hokage tower. they looked pretty eager to as they entered. The lady at the front looked at them blankly.

"What do you two need" asking in a polite tone.

"OIY WE'RE..." Naruto tried to speak but was cut off by Sasuke's hand

"My brother, the Hokage wanted to see us." In his cool posture and tone.

"Names, please?" she politely asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto."

"Alright go on in." She let them through after she looked at her chart, then buzzed "Hokage-sama a Uchiha and Uzumaki are here to see you"

The two went up the stairs and through the big doors to see Itachi in his Hokage uniform that he's grown very accustom to. Looking out the window watching his peaceful village. All the Paper done in a neat pile in the completed bin, everything was neatly in place. he added a few decorations though. like a picture on his desk of his family and a orange book called 'make out paradise'.

Itachi turned around and looked at the two students with his black careless eyes, He saw the two and his eyes closed and his lips turned to a warm smile, he was happy to see them but he had to be stern so he changed back to his neutral face then took his seat as he motioned the students to do the same. He put his elbows on the desk and bridged his hands as he spoke. "Naruto" Naruto's head perked up "Sasuke" already looking a his brother. "You two want to become Leaf Genin's, correct?."

The two nodded. Sasuke told Naruto to calm down before they entered, when in front of his brother.

"Very well." Itachi started to open a desk drawer quickly put the orange book on his desk back in and pulled out a scroll with the letter B on it. He cleared his throat before he began "Ahem. you two must prove to me that you are worthy of becoming Leaf Genin."

"How do we do that Itachi?" Naruto asked, Sasuke elbowed him in the ribs. "I mean Hokage-sama."

Itachi chuckled at this displayed," well I'm going to give each of you a separate mission. You must complete this mission to become Genin." He opened up the scroll and looked at it. "Now normally genin are only allowed to do D and C missions," the two looked at him intently "But Since they're usually just chores or protect people from bandits I'm going to give you a low B rank mission."

"But won't you get in trouble for this Hokage-sama" Sasuke said standing up in shock.

Itachi stood up with pride so fast his hat fell off as he slammed his hands on his desk "I'm the Godaime Hokage, the strongest shinobi in the village, my power is the peoples protection, and my word is law." He did this not only for Sasuke's sake of worry but to give Naruto a little speech about being Hokage.

"Sorry Hokage-sama" Sasuke sat down in defeat.

The Hokage just smiled and picked up his hat brushed it off then hung it on a hook in the wall. sat back down leaning in his chair. "It's okay Sasuke, But I hate the formalities from you two" the two looked in shame more Sasuke then Naruto. "Alright shall we get started"

The two nodded

Itachi just handed a smaller scroll to Naruto with the letter B on it "Uzumaki Naruto your mission is to subdue and arrest your target, Mizuki your chuunin instructor, for treason, do not kill, " Itachi said as Naruto opened it and looked at it

"Mizuki-sensei? What did he do" he asked then he closed the scroll back up

"That's classified" _if he just stole the forbidden scroll I might of been able to forgive him, but no had to steal my new one and only Icha Icha platinum. That was a present from the author_ *anime tears flow down Itachi's face*

"Ahem," Sasuke cleared his throat trying to get his brother to recuperate from his loss.

Itachi embarrassed went chibi style "ah sorry" he regained his composure to tell Sasuke of his mission. "and for you Sasuke their is a team of genin vandalizing stores and mugging people. I want you to subdue them and arrest them, do not kill"

Sasuke looked at him in a strange fashion "why do I have to face genins while Naruto faces a chuunin?" angered by what he thinks is his brother looking down on him

"Because Sasuke, your fighting multible highly trained genins at once, they don't go by honor or loyality. Due to this they will use every little trick they got to kill you. Your smart and always on edge and you can tell what someone's going to due next." The hokage stated.

Sasuke calmed down. He should of known better then that. Itachi, his Brother would never doubt him.

"Naruto" Itachi said to get the blondes attention "Your target right now is in outside the the gates in sector B-23. You will need these" The hokage stated and threw some handcuffs to Naruto

Naruto nodded dashed off leaving papers whirling every where creating a huge mess. _I'm __defiantly teaching him shunshin when he gets back _Itachi thought to himself

_Does he really know where that is? _Sasuke thought to himself aiming to walk out the door.

"Also Sasuke" His brother stated "Your a lot quieter then Naruto, I have complete faith in you, so I'll ask you to sit down for your real mission."

Sasuke Looked at him in wonder.

_Sector B-23 outside the village_

_Wait a sec where is sector B-23 at anyways _Naruto thought to himself, thinking he was lost

*****Poof*** **"DAMMIT!!!" Mizuki yelled as he was getting exhausted from using so much chakra. Naruto stumbled on this and just waited,

_their was no way I could beat a chuunin._ Naruto thought to himself overestimating the mans powers greatly but after a few minutes he realized he could easily beat this man. Naruto walked out from behind the tree.

"Mizuki" Naruto called to the chuunin "Your under arrest for treason against the village come quietly or I will take you In with force." He said in the sternest voice possible.

Mizuki just looked at the kid and laughed."hehe, you can't beat me dropout." He said as he grapped his giant shuriken off his back and threw it at the boy.

With impact blood spurted out and cut the boy in half. "hehe, see demon brat," he walked over to the boy and kicked one half in the side. " I told you you couldn't beat me" he continuosly stomped on his head.

_Meanwhile in the city_

Sasuke was walking down the street hands in his pocket looking at the ground, thinking over and over about what Itachi said.

_Flashback_

"_Now Sasuke I didn't want to give you your real mission as Naruto would try to talk you out of it or he wouldn't want to strive as a ninja as he isn't ready yet" Itachi stated as the other Uchiha was sitting down wondering what was he going to be told to do._

"_Whats my mission?" Sasuke asked questionally _

"_You mission..." he trailed off a little "is to kill Izumo Kamizuki"_

_Sasuke was in shock "k, kill." _

_Itachi looked down and closed his eyes know he would act like this. "Yes, It was discovered that he has been leaking information to a village." he said sadly, "I know this is hard for you but I need someone who is not a ninja but strong enough to beat a chuunin so it will be off the record." _

_Sasuke just looked at his brother knowing all he was doing was protecting the village. He looked down_

"_Do you accept?" Itachi asked looking at him._

_Sasuke looked in his brothers eyes. "Yes" _

_Itachi looked in disappointment that his brother didn't put up much a fight but he knew this had to be done, it was for the sake of the village. "very well. He is at his house right now"_

_Sasuke got up and was walking out "understood"_

"_oh and Sasuke" Sasuke stopped "make it look like an accident" _

"_understood"_

_end Flashback_

Sasuke was just reaching the chuunins house it was a nice size house one story average house in Konoha. Seeing the a light on Sasuke did a few handseals and put up a genjutsu to disguise himself as a trashcan as he waited so no one would see him.

Hours later the lights were turned off and it was about time to strike he just need to wait for the chuunin to fall into a deep sleep. And after another hour he decided it was time to strike. Sasuke used a transformation jutsu to make himself look like a a bald headed thug with large muscles a wifte beater and black sweatpants.

He looked at the door and tried to open it but it was locked. He reached in his pocket pull out a lockpicking kit and went to work, 15 seconds later he got it. Went in and looked around to see what he had. He saw a something on the ceiling that wasn't a smoke detector.

"alright," he said to himself about to go through with it

He went into the wiring and shorted all of them out to where it looked like it was due to age. He then went to the basement and saw the object he was going for next. The space heater. It was fully connected and nothing was wrong with it until Sasuke started shaking the gas line till it broke a little. As Sasuke was leaving he turned on the heater and left locking the door behind him.

He completed his mission.

_Back in the forest with Naruto_

Mizuki was just stomping on Naruto's dead head. Finally he got it all out of his system. "told you demon brat."

"Ow I wonder what he did" A voice behind Mizuki, he knew that voice and it made him as white as a ghost.

"No no no no nooo, I just killed you" Mizuki said turning around seeing nothing. He turned back around to receive a punch in the face knocking him out.

*****Poof*** **The dead Naruto went up in smoke. Naruto spun Mizuki around and Handcuffed him, threw him over his shoulder and headed off to the jail as it said to do in his scroll.

"Hehe, now i'm a real ninja, even though that wasn't to hard."

_At the Hokage tower the next day_

A raven haired ninja was in the Hokages' office he had a chuunin jacket on and bandages going over his nose along with a patch a fuzz on his chin.

"Hokage-sama, I regret to inform you that Kamizuki Izuma died last night in a accident" the chuunin was on the verge of tears.

Itachi looked at the man "What happened?" he asked questionatly wondering how his brother did it.

"Carbon monoxide poisioning, he never took care of his detectors and the wires finally gave out and he had his heater on and one of the pipes rusted open." he said trying to keep his composure.

"Alright take a week off for your greiving Kotetsu, you are in know shape for missions right now.

The raven haired man bowed shocked at the new Hokages kindness "Thank you, Hokage-sama." Itachi nodded

When the chuunin left he pressed a button on his intercom "please put Kotetsu Hagane on PTO for a week"

"Yes sir Hokage sama"

He pressed the button again "Thank you"

Itachi had brought out two headbands on his desk, his intercom on his desk buzzed. He pressed the button to allow it through "Hokage-sama, Uchiha and Uzumaki are back." the lady up front stated "should I let them through?."

He pressed a button. "Yes, thank you" He waited for the two to come back in. As expected the two walked in Naruto kicked the door in with a smile on is face Sasuke in his cool pose with a grin of his own

"OIY I'M READY TO BE A NINJA NOW YA WEASEL" Naruto yelled giving Itachi a new nickname.

Itachi gave them a genuine happy smile and closed his eyes with happiness "yes you sure did , I'm proud."

Naruto and Sasuke walked up to the desk Itachi with his hat off stood up and grabbed the first headband. Sasuke bowed.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Do you vow to protect this village, your comrades and your friends with your life."Itachi asked in a ceremonial manner.

"Yes sir, I do" Sasuke replied

Itachi tied the headband around his brothers head proudley "then I hereby declare you a genin of the leaf village." then turned to Naruto who wasn't bowed

"Uzumaki Naruto Do you vow to protect this village, your comrades and your friends with your life."Itachi asked again in a ceremonial manner.

"I do, I do, I do" Naruto excitedly answered

Naruto bowed and Itachi tied the headband around his head proudley "then I hereby declare you a genin of the leaf village" Naruto stood straight up "Congratulations both of you"

"YATTA, I TOLD YOU WE COULD DO IT SASUKE" Naruto yelled jumping up and down

"Shut it dope." Sasuke replied with a grin to let Naruto know he was kidding.

Well that's it for this chapter you know what to do review, if you do it helps keep the story going, And i'm not settling for just three review this time at least 5 and now for what you've all been waiting for. Okay I've been working on a new story called 'the family I never knew' It's pretty much a fanfic about Naruto after he reaches hokage he was in a big fight with Sasuke, and almost dies like the first time, he hits his head and gets amnesia and doesn't remember his family and starts to gain little fragments after a little bit is remembered his wife shows up and he's baffled and so will you so ya check out the preveiw its on my profile page. Review to give me a new name for my story


	5. Broken Hearts and New Bonds

Hey Dauhmer here and I just want to say 1000HITS WOOOO. I want to give a shoutouts to all those who have been with me with me since the beginning. First off Elemental Sword Dragon you've been there for me since chapter 2 and with your short but effective reviews you have been whats kept this story going honestly. Deltabeta26, I love your enthusiasm and long reviews which spawn new Idea's for me.(which will be used soon) and Mckenmic with his/her love for Hinata. Also I think a shoutout for my first reviewer Advent of shadows is necessary congratulations on being first I wish to see your reviews in the future. Also Neokyuubi your an asshole kinda criticizing me for my spelling and story telling but hey it's what keeps these new chapters even better. Your all Vital for my story and without you or the new reviewers coming up there would be no The Other Fox Container. Now this isn't a normal chapter but I think you will like it.

Sasuke looked up at the sky it was late at night and he was sitting on the bench on the side of the street beside a lamp post, contemplating on what he had done to be a ninja. Murderer, monster, demon, all these things ran through his head.

"I guess this is how Naruto felt" Sasuke said to himself leaning back in the bench putting his arms around the back of the bench. Still remembering on how he and Naruto met.

_Flashback_

_A young Sasuke was playing with the other kids, happy as could be his brother was watching him, taking a break from all his Anbu training, he watched his little brother play._

"_haha, watch me brother I'm a ninja," Little Sasuke did a hand sign "running fast jutsu!!!" Sasuke yelled as he started to run with his hands out._

_Itachi Smiled at his brother "That's good Sasuke, you'll be a great ninja in no time" _

_Sasuke ran with his hands out when he saw a young boy playing in the sandbox alone. His dirty blonde hair, his white shirt with the leaf symbol on it and some pants, no shoes. All the boy did was raise some sand with his shovel and let it fall back out._

_Sasuke looked at the boy and ran to him "hey kid why are you playing by yourself?" the young Uchiha asked._

_Naruto put on a fake smile "Because it's funner that way"_

_Sasuke got in the sandbox with the boy "No it's not. So why are you really playing by yourself"_

_Naruto dropped his mask "It's because I have no friends."_

_Sasuke looked at him, "Well then I'll be your first friend" Sasuke held out his hand._

_Naruto stared at him coldly "You better ask your parents if your allowed to be friends with a monster."_

_Sasuke was taken back at the coment "Whoa your a monster! For real?" Young Sasuke said excitably_

"_Yeah, thats what all the adulst say" Naruto looked down going back to playing with his sand._

"_Well you know what I don't care what my parents think, my brother watches me when I'm here so don't worry about it" Sasuke gave Naruto a goofy smile holding out his hand, _

"_Alright friends,"Naruto said _

"_well" Sasuke said in an annoyed voice still holding out his hand._

"_Well what?" The Blonde confused _

_Sasuke grapped Naruto's hand and shook it._

_End of Flashback_

"huh, and we've been friends ever since" Sasuke laughed at how naive he was back then. Unbeknownst to him someone was looking at him.

"uhm Sasuke-kun." a quiet shy voice spoke.

"Hmm, Hinata what are you doing out so late?" The raven haired shinobi spoke up

"Uhm. I was taking a walk. My father got mad at me for failing in today's training." Hinata spilled sitting next to the Uchiha. "Why are you here?"

Sasuke looked at her noticing every detail about her, her white eye's, her pale skin that went with the moonlight, her raven hair like his, cut short in the back, He never got close to see her real beauty. Other then her oversized, maybe she's fat, Sasuke thought to himself, imagining Hinata with a fat deformed body.

"uhm what was the question again" he forgot while he was looking at her.

Hinata noticed he was getting red. "why are you here?" she smiled

Sasuke looked down, knowing fully well while he was here, "Just things I need to think about."

Hinata looked at him "like what?" she said her face moving closer to his.

Sasuke tried to back away but couldn't as he was drawn towards it. "uhm just..." he was cut off with a kiss

"AHHH" Sasuke looked around realizing he was in his bedroom "oh it was a dream"

"Oh Sasuke-kun go back to sleep. You can have some more in the morning" A voice came from next to him.

"Hinata?" her face came from under the covers.

"You were Amazing" She stated as she snaked herself up to his face.

"AHHH" Sasuke woke up in a cold sweat in his room looking next to him, Under his bed and even in the closet. He soon went back to bed "Am I...attracted to Hinata?"

_the next day with Naruto_

Naruto was happy go lucky walking to Ichirakus the streets were busy and he was proudly showing off his headband. People were stopping to stare at the young blonde, whispering to the person, next to him. But he didn't care. He was just happy to finally be a ninja. When he got to Ichiraku he saw that his blonde counterpart was crying, though he didn't like her very much he had to cheer her up.

"Hey Naruko-chan whats wrong? Why are you crying?" the blonde asked in a concerned tone.

She stopped her crying and just looked down. "Nothing it's just my parents died"

"Don't bullshit me, I know you don't have parents just like me." Naruto said sternly.

"heh" she looked at him with her face that was burnt from all the crying.

"Naruko what happened?" he asked softyly.

She was finally cracking. "Well when I became Kunoichi I thought the name's would stop, I thought the glares would stop, I thought "she looked down " the hate would stop."

Naruto never thought that Naruko had it just as bad as he did. He always thought of her as a strong woman, one that you can't put down. But inside she was scared and lonely just like he was. The names the lonliness she really was just like him.

She got up clenching her fist, never liftting her head up. "Sorry, I shouldn't cry in front of an idiot like..."

Naruko was cut off by the other blonde enveloping her in a hug, she looked shocked at first "Naruto..." the name whispered from her lips and she hugged him back.

Moments later Naruto backed from the hug "Sorry" he said running off in the oppisite direction leaving a dumbfounded blushing blonde behind.

"I can't be falling for this idiot" she looked at the sky "can I?"

Naruto running with no destination, never running out of breath just thinking of what just happened. _She probably thinks I like her now _he then stopped _But do I? No I can't she hates me. Oh I'm so confused _Naruto then just started back running, heading to the Uchiha compound, thinking Sasuke was there.

Moments later Naruto knocked on the door, "Just a minute." a femine voice yelled. He heard pots being put down as a tall raven haired women looked down at him "Oh hello Naruto-kun, Come on in. Sasuke is in his room, would you like to join us for dinner." she asked him politely.

"Ya that would be great." Naruto said runnining off to Sasuke's room. He barged in to see his eyes closed with the rest of his body under his cover's with the middle going up and down and him looking at a picture. "SASUKE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!"

Sasuke jumped back a little shocked at Naruto's presence throwing the picture in the air. "NARUTO WHAT THE HELL. WHY DIDN'T YOU KNOCK?!?" The picture went to Naruto's feet and he picked it up. "NO NO NO NO NO NO. DON'T LOOK AT" But it was too late.

"SASUKE, THIS IS HINATA IN HER BATHING SUIT FROM OUR BEACH TRIP" Naruto still yelling from shock at his friends alone time.

Just then Sasuke's mother walked in "why are you two yelling?" She looked at her son gasped, then started chuckling, "Oh what's this? A classmate? Well at least you have good taste." she said walking off.

"Sasuke do you find Hinata... attractive?" Naruto bluntly asked

Sasuke just blushed zipped himself up "I'm going to wash my hands"

"Sasuke likes Hinata" Naruto sung in a teasing voice as the Uchiha washed his hands

alright tell me what you think about this it's kinda of a filler but it's so I can release my new poll.

Oh and one more person I'd like to make a Shoutout to the Challenger, he makes the off the wall stories that seem kinda hard to do but he gives you a really good description so any of you authors hungry for a challenge look for the challenger.


	6. NOTE

Alright I need more reviews if not I lose inspiration quickly so review I at least need 15 before the next chapter. Not 15 new reviews but 15 in all which is like 3 new reviews and I know you guys can do it. There is over 1000 of you.

Also until chapter 6 is posted there will be a poll open till about Wednesday so vote and for fans of blue moon I posted chapter two and the link thats at the bottom Is on my page so there you go but don't look at the link first due to spoiler.

For right now I'd like to talk about this story I'll even talk about Blue moon but thats at the end.

Alright right now the other fox container TOFC is lacking reviews but not visitors, so it's telling me that people are reading but not I would like for you to share your idea's, I'd like to include you the reader into where things go, so far things are going canon I guess with a twist and I might keep it that way for story purpose. So whats happened so far lets do a recap.

We meet Naruto and Naruko and learn about how they feel about each other.

Naruto goes to Itachi's party to celebrate becoming Hokage and trains with killer bee and accidently kisses Naruko

Naruto and Sasuke fail their genin exam

redeem themselves through hokage's eyes

filler to develop relationships Naruto catches Sasuke chokin his chicken


	7. Trampoline effect

Yo Yo Yo Jeffy D is back and packed sorry it took so long with but BlazingZero's fan fic Rise of Konoha's yellow storm revived my will to write (^.^) - that is how I feel so yeah well here we go with the new chapter of THE OTHER FOX CONTAINER enjoy

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting at the table eating the dinner that Sasuke's mother prepared for them before she left to run some errands. Naruto was eating with manners like he always does at the Uchiha house while confronting his best friend about his raven haired crush.

"So Sasuke." Naruto said

"So what?" Sasuke replied with annoyance in his voice knowing where the conversation was going to lead.

"You should ask Hinata out." Naruto blurted out bluntly, making the Uchiha almost choke on his food.

_*****cough *** ***cough** * **_"Naruto I can't just go ask out a Hyuuga." Sasuke stated after regaining himself

That statement annoyed Naruto a tad. "Oiy, what do you mean teme?" Taking another bite

"Uchiha's and Hyuuga's are rivals. Even being friends with one another is almost forbidden." Sasuke stated in a sad monotone voice, making Naruto actually stop eating.

"Damn." Naruto muttured as he scooted his chair out and started to walk to the door "Well see ya Sasuke-teme." Naruto said with his foxy grin.

Sasuke remained in his seat, contemplating on what to do. _Hmm, what would Naruto do?_

_**With Naruto the Next Day**_

Naruto was lying in his bed not sleeping just laying there with closed eyes. His room was suprisingly clean, he might seem like a slob but in actuality he's pretty neat. The suns rays were creeping behind the blinds but not daring to completely enter.

_Today we get to find out our other teammate _Naruto thought to himself as turned in his bed and attempted to look out the hidden outside.

_I hope it's Naruko-chan_ Naruto scowled at himself for thinking that_ But why I thought I hated her. But I can't...me and her... we're the same. _With that thought Naruto relaxed himself a little before hearing what sounded like a protest outside.

_Not today please._ He thought to himself forcing himself to get up and grab his clothes and headband only to see Sasuke on a stage lashing out with his hands behind his back and being held by Ibiki.

"What the hell?" Naruto said to himself while running over the crowd of people who were yelling at the raven haired boy that was bound. Some were yells of anger some were screams of sadness but all was the result of the same action.

Naruto looked around for someone he knew luckily it was Sasukes' mom, who was looking almost bug eyed at the stage with tears flowing down her face. "Hey Mrs. Uchiha what happened? Why is Sasuke up there?"

Naruto asked in a concerned tone.

Her head whipped over to the blonde with the concerned eyes, yelling due to the emotions raging inside him. "THEIR GOING TO EXECUTE HIM!"

Naruto looked at her in disbelief. "WHAT WHY?"

She tried to calm himself down not wanting to look anymore weak "They say he killed Hinata Hyuuga last night."

Nothing was making sense to Naruto anymore Sasuke would never do that. "Itachi wouldn't have his own brother executed would he?" asking the cougar Uchiha. But before he could get an answer a flock of Doves and Red Robins ambushed the stage with Sasuke held captive. The flock fused together to make the Godaime Hokage Itachi.

The Godaime took the microphone and procede to give a speech with very sorrowful eyes. "Today a horrendous event has occurred. Murder that will be justify with murder, That is the law of the land. Yet to see my own blood, the blood of your leader procede with these actions. That is disgrace. When you harbor your emotional hatred into physical evil that is when you know you have lost your humanity. That is when the world recognizes you as a monster and a trader. But Sorrowful as it is my own brother, he has also broken my law and the people's law for an horrendous unjust act, and must be punished accordingly." Itachi walked up to his brother who was flailing around crying "Sasuke-kun..." Itachi said his voice starting to crack. "Do you have any last words?"

Sasuke flailing around screamed "I DIDN'T KILL HINATA-CHAN I SWEAR I WOULD NEVER HURT HER"

Itachi knew his brother was telling the truth but had to procede for fear of uprising "I'm Sorry" he whispered in his brothers ear. Charging up a Chidori before he heard a single plea.

"STOOOPPP" Sasuke's Dad came up to the stage with his wife in hand "May we take his place?"

Sasuke looked at his parents faces with awe Itachi looked at them with concerning eyes "You know you can."

Sasuke's dad smirked "we'll then son do what you have to do." Talking to the Hokage then rediricting to his youngest son "Sasuke I love you" walking up to accept his fate for the sake of his son.

_**2 weeks later in Hokage's office**_

Itachi leaning forward in his chair bridging his hands together "Sorry for the delay Naruto regarding your squad situation."

Naruto understood why it must have been rough on him and Sasuke "Yes sir"

"Enter" Itachi commanded

Just then a blonde girl with pigtails and a jounin with one eye and a masked walked in. "Oiy Naruto-baka were on the same team." Naruko said looking a lot happier since he last saw her over two weeks ago, sticking her tongue out at him in a playful manner.

Naruto was also happy with the team, the new and powerful Team 7.

well now that I got past all that stuff right there it will be mostly NaruNaru again but I'm just trying to add a bit of a plot. Anyways review children I'm much more likely to write if you review good or flames. I mean come on I comepletly sucked at writing before the flames.

Well peace out

Jeffy D


	8. gotta read

Faithfull readers I have a new story up that is the second part to this called the rise of something I don't care to look at it ATM and I'm just doing this for People who subscribe and new readers of it


End file.
